


Panta rei

by Geilie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Past Character Death, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Severus inarcò un sopracciglio. «I morti non si ritirano a vita privata, Baelish. I morti sono morti.»</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panta rei

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night del 15/02/13, organizzata per festeggiare l'EFP-anniversario della splendida [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078) (che ha anche creato i favolosi pacchetti).
> 
> _PACCHETTO “DOES YOUR MOTHER KNOW” + VIOLA_  
>  Fandom: Cross-over (Harry Potter/Game of Thrones)  
> Pairing: Severus Piton/Petyr Baelish  
> Prompt: "Devi gettare il passato dietro di te prima di andare avanti." - Forrest Gump

**Panta rei**  
 _235 parole - per la serie CFT (Cross-over Fuori di Testa); introspettiva, malinconica e spero sufficientemente IC. In un certo senso anche AU... Non betata e dedicata a Trick, che offre sempre degli spunti incredibilmente appetitosi! Il titolo potrebbe essermi venuto in mente per colpa della[canzone omonima](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cBslTbutx0) dei Follow the Mad o grazie ai miei studi classici. Who knows..._  
   
Il vino venne servito. Petyr raccolse il suo calice dal tavolino e fece roteare il liquido al suo interno, osservando il riflesso del sole morente che si specchiava sulla superficie scarlatta della bevanda. Spostò gli occhi sul suo ospite, che sedeva alla sua sinistra e studiava gli arredi della stanza con aria annoiata.  
«Allora, Severus…» cominciò, riportando l’attenzione dell’altro uomo su di sé. «Ora che non hai più fastidiosi ragazzini prodigio a cui badare, cosa farai? Ti ritirerai a vita privata?»  
Severus inarcò un sopracciglio. «I morti non si ritirano a vita privata, Baelish. I morti sono morti.»  
«Oh, già, dimenticavo quel piccolo dettaglio…» commentò Petyr, senza darsi pena di nascondere un sorrisetto sghembo. «Be’, hai preso in considerazione la mia offerta? Perché non lasci quel tuo noiosissimo ritratto e non ti stabilisci qui a King’s Landing?»  
Dalle labbra dell’uomo nerovestito uscì uno sbuffo che Petyr interpretò come una risata. «E lasciare Hogwarts? Per cosa?»  
«Capelli rossi e un bel faccino, ad esempio.»  
Severus gli lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa, ma Petyr non si lasciò intimidire. Avevano gusti simili in fatto di donne, ma sapeva bene che il Mago non aveva mai dimenticato il suo primo grande amore. Oh, di cose in comune ne avevano parecchie, a ben vedere… Lui però aveva imparato la sua lezione.  
«Devi gettare il passato dietro di te prima di andare avanti» disse, un po’ a Severus, un po’ a se stesso.


End file.
